1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improving the strength, fire resistance, thermal performance, and code compliance of composite timber used in the construction of buildings.
2. Description of Related Art
Laminated timbers for wall systems were introduced in the mid 1960's to improve the use of forest products and increase strength and stability of timbers used in wall systems. FIG. 1A is an illustration of wall system timber laminates 100. In the late 1970's, a central foam core timber 110, which incorporated foam insulation 112 between side planks 114, was introduced to improve the thermal performance of laminated timbers as shown in FIG. 1B. These foam cored timbers 110 improved R-values, but sacrificed strength and fire resistance compared to all wood timbers. Central foam core timbers 110 also increased manufacturing cost, complexity, and production time. In the late 1990's, insulated cold-pressed timbers 120 incorporating polystyrene or polyurethane insulation 112 in the center of a box beam was introduced, as schematically shown in FIG. 1C. The insulated cold-pressed timbers 120, however, provided only marginally improved strength over the central foam core timbers 110 and failed to decrease complexity or improve manufacturing time and cost over the foam core timbers 110.
In an effort to improve manufacturing cost and time by reducing the complexity of manufacturing, and to improve thermal performance, strength, fire resistance, and code compliance, a new laminated insulated timber and manufacturing method are disclosed herein. It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.